Geschichte:Alarm für Waddle 8/Unstimmigkeiten in der Mordfallaufklärung
"Schon wieder zum Tatort? Da war ich jetzt schon drei mal, da gibt es nichts", beschwert sich Rimo. "Wir fahren nicht zum Tatort," sagt Meta etwas genervt, "wir fahren nach Noirdorf, um weitere Zeugen zu befragen." "Ich dachte, ihr hättet euren Schuldigen schon längst?" "Sie werden es nicht glauben, aber ich glaube nicht, dass er es war. Es passt nicht zusammen. Horan hat das Sternenzepter nicht und La Nuit behauptet, dass er IRGENDWO war, wo, wollen sie uns auch nicht verraten, und deswegen besuchen wir sie jetzt." "Und was erhoffen Sie sich davon?" fragt Rimo, woraufhin Kirby antwortet: "Ich erhoffe mir Kuchen und die zwei erhoffen sich die Wahrheit. Wenn sie Kuchen enthält, erhoffe ich sie mir auch." Rimo wirft einen genervten Blick auf Kirby, und Meta sagt: "Und wenn sie nicht die Wahrheit sagen, dann werde ich mal ein bisschen ungemütlich, dann kriegen wir die Wahrheit schon." Fiona, Jean und der noch bewusstlose Étude kommen in Noirdorf an, wo gleich alle, inklusive Melanie, exklusive Lionel, gaffend bereitstehen und wissen wollen, was passiert ist. "Was ist denn mit euch passiert?!" "We had Probleme mit some unexpected Dinge..." "Verdammt, das kann ja keiner verstehen! Jean, was ist passiert?" "Ich habe keine Ahnung, der da war schon bewusstlos, als ich ankam. Da waren noch zwei weitere Gestalten, die wollten anscheinend die Mine einstürzen lassen, was sie auch geschafft haben letztlich." "Wer waren die? Was wollen die von uns?" "Toran and Vidar", anwortet Fiona. "Was?! Die beiden zusammen? Hängt da etwa Nightmare mit drin?" "Ich nix Ahnung, but I believe dass die das nicht for their enjoyment gemacht haben." "Das ist nicht gut, er scheint uns wirklich umbringen zu wollen... hoffentlich kann Étude noch etwas dazu sagen, wenn er wieder aufwacht, aber erst sollte er dringend medizinisch behandelt werden. LIONELLLL!!" Lionel öffnet das Fenster und entgegnet lieblich: "Was immer du willst, kümmer dich selber darum, sonst trifft dich das nächste!" "Was?!", antwortet Melanie, bis vor ihren Füßen ein missglücktes Elementarelixier mit einer kleinen Explosion in Flammen aufgeht. "Nein, sag mir, dass das nicht wahr ist..." denkt sich Meta, als Bonkers zu ihnen kommt. "Fahrkarte?", fragt dieser direkt, woraufhin Meta, Fuu und Rimo ihre vorweisen. Kirby verkriecht sich hinter Rimo. "Fahrkarte?", fragt Bonkers auch Kirby. "Hab nix, geh weiter." "Zehn Euro", sagt Bonkers daraufhin. "Das sind fünf Kuchenstücke! Sowas kannst du doch nicht verlangen! Für etwas anderes als Kuchen." "Zehn Euro!", ruft Bonkers nun etwas rauer. "Herr Goroko, wir sollten uns jetzt entfernen", sagt Meta, der dieses Prozedere inzwischen kennt. "Wieso?" fragt Rimo, woraufhin Meta antwortet: "Kirby wird Herrn Bonkers gleich seinen Hammer klauen, eins überbraten und so tun als wäre nichts gewesen. Ich möchte dabei NICHT mit ihm in Verbindung gebracht werden, und Sie bestimmt auch nicht." Rimo lässt sich von Meta etwas durch die U-Bahn schieben, und nach einer halben Minute ist durch den gesamten Wagen ein dumpfer Schlag zu hören. "Wie ich es vorhergesagt habe", fügt Meta hinzu, während er sich durch die Masse zwängt. "Étude! Geht es dir gut?", fragt Melanie, die an seinem Krankenbett gewartet hat, bis er aufgewacht ist. "Was ist passiert... Melanie? Wo ist Fiona! Diese Schmalzlocke hatte sie in seiner Gewalt! Und wo ist Toran?!" "Es scheint also doch wahr zu sein... was ist denn passiert?" "Wir haben erst die Pläne besorgt und dann den Schlüssel, als auf einmal die Schmalzlocke und Toran vor uns standen und Toran mich aus heiterem Himmel angegriffen hat. Dann ist er völlig ausgerastet und hat mich angezündet..." "Der ist total irre geworden... ich kann ihn nicht mehr verstehen. Warum tut er bloß soetwas?" "Er sagte noch etwas von Du bist nicht besser als diese Eishexe, und verdienst keine bessere Behandlung!, wobei ich überhaupt nicht weiß, was er damit meint." "Eine Eishexe? Ich habe auch keine Ahnung. Was soll das sein?" "Deine Haarfarbe!", ruft Lionel von draußen, um Melanie zu ärgern. "Dafür haben wir jetzt keine Zei.. und ICH HABE KEINE GEFÄRBTEN HAARE VERDAMMT NOCHMAL!" "Hab ich auch nie behauptet..." "Äh.. äh... AAAAAAAAA!!!!" "Na sieh einer an, wer da angekrochen kommt." "Von kriechen kann hier keine Rede sein, außerdem, wer ist hier vondannen gezogen und hat überhaupt nichts gesagt?" "Das geht dich Maskenfuzzie nichts an." "Und was hast du mit Petro gemacht? Der ist mehr als verstört aus dem Waddle 8 verschwunden und seither nirgendwo mehr aufgetaucht!" "Ach, er ist weg? Der Feigling, dem war wohl die Wahrheit zu schwer zu handhaben!" "Welche Wahrheit? Nur Kuchen ist Wahres und ich verlange meine Wahrheit hier und jetzt!!" "Schnauze du pinker Gummiball. Geh und nerv Melanie, ich hab besseres zu tun. MELANIE! Besuch für dich... und der Besuch hat dir deine Haarfarbe mitgebracht!" Absolut wütend reißt Melanie die Türe auf und brüllt: "ICH HABE KEINE GEFÄRBTEN HAARE GOTTVERDAMMT NOCH EINES! STECK DIR DEINE MISSLUNGENEN ELIXIERE DOCH IN DEN... WAS ZUM?! WAS WOLLT IHR VERRÄTER HIER?! IHR HABT HORAN EINGESPERRT!" "Ruhig Blut, wir sind hier, um dieses Missverständnis aufzuklären", sagt Meta sofort. "Missverständnis? ICH SOLLTE EUCH GLEICH HIER UMBRINGEN! LASST HORAN FREI!" "Erst einmal: Nicht in diesem Ton, und dann: Gerne, sobald ihr uns sagt, wo Horan denn bitte schön war!" "Und wenn es keine gute Entschuldigung ist, werde ich ihm keinen Kuchen mehr bringen!" ruft Kirby dazwischen, woraufhin Fuu sagt: "Wann hast du ihm den Kuchen gebracht?" "Halt die Klappe pinkes Ding! Ich habe wichtigere Probleme als deine Kuchensucht!", entgegnet Melanie Kirby, Fuu ignorierend. "Verzeihung, gestatten, Rimo Goroko, meines Zeichens Privatdetektiv." "Und was interessiert mich das? Gehört der jetzt auch zu euch?" "Indirekt... aber lasst ihn wenigstens mal ausreden, wenn er was zu sagen hat", sagt Meta, Rimo verteidigend. "Danke. Wie ich eben sagen wollte, Sie sollten sich erst einmal benehmen und dann einen Gang runter schalten, in Ihrem Gemütszustand kann man keine ordentliche Diskussion führen. Sobald Sie das gemacht haben können wir uns in Ruhe..." "ICH BIN DIE LEITERIN VON LA NUIT! ICH KANN HIER TUN UND LASSEN WAS ICH WILL UND VERDAMMT NOCHMAL, WENN EINES EIN FAKT IST, DANN DASS..." "...meine Haare gefärbt sind!" "Meine Haare gefär... LIONEL!!!!" "Lionel? Wie in Lionel Moonta? Hab ich da nicht in den Akten diesen Namen schon mal..." "Herr Goroko, das Wesentliche im Auge behalten!", ermahnt Meta Rimo, welcher daraufhin sagt: "Natürlich. Also, wir sind hier, um Herrn.... Herrn.... wie hieß er gleich?" "Was auch immer! Entweder ihr lasst Horan frei, oder wir verzichten auf jegliche Unterhaltung!" "Wir wollen ihn ja freilassen, aber dafür müsst ihr kooperieren!", ruft Meta, dem langsam der Geduldsfaden reißt. "Schnauze!!", antwortet Melanie, woraufhin sie unterbrochen wird: "Was der Maskentyp da sagen will, ist dass sie Horan freilassen. FREI-LAS-SEN. Wenn du zugibst, dass deine Haare..." "Das ist schon beim dritten Mal nicht mehr lustig gewesen!", antwortet Kirby. "KÖNNTEN WIR UNS BITTE ALLE MAL AUF DAS WESENTLICHE KONZENTRIEREN?!?", brüllt Meta jetzt sichtlich erbost in die Runde. "Es ist blond, nicht braun." "LIONEL!!" "Was auch immer. Was sind die exakten Freilassungsbedinungen?", fragt Lionel nach. "Danke, jemand mit Verstand... Das ist einfach. Ihr sagt uns, wo er war und wir befragen Zeugen, ob sie ihn gesehen haben und SCHWUPP, ist er draußen." "Na Horan war eindeutig bei Melanie als das Verbrechen passiert ist." "WAS ZUR HÖLLE?! Du bist dieser Spanner?!" "Nein, das ist Étude, und jetzt lass mich endlich in Ruhe damit!" "Was? Étude ist das? ICH BRING IHN..." "Viel Erfolg, halbtot ist er bereits..", Melanie rennt schreiend zurück zu Étude, und Lionel bleibt zurück. "Sie haben Karten gespielt..", antwortet Lionel. "Ehm... ja... gibt es jemanden, der NICHT zu La Nuit gehört und das bezeugen kann?", fragt Meta. "Na klar doch." "Und das wären?" "Die Kameras die ich angebracht habe. Übrigens, du solltest deine Waffe nicht unterm Bett lagern, in der Nacht." "Was zum... ignorieren wir mal die Tatsache, dass du dich damit mehr als strafbar machst..." "Ach wenn du wüsstest was ich weiß, dir würde der Mund offen stehen bleiben..." "...dürfen wir diese Aufnahmen mal sehen?" "Klar doch, nur eine Kleinigkeit." "Die da wäre?" Lionel schnippt mit dem Finger, und prompt kommt die Antwort. "10 Euro." "WAS ZUM HENKER!!! DAS KANN DOCH GAR NICHT SEIN!!!" brüllt Kirby direkt, "HAT DER EINE ARMEE VON KLONEN NUR AUF MICH GEHETZT ODER WAS?!" Melanie und ihre Haarfarbe... Lustig! Geht so. Langweilig. Alles was zählt ist... Die wahrheitsgetreue Aufklärung des Mordes. Kuchen. Zehn Euro. Melanie braucht... Mehr Unterstützung von ihren Leuten. Baldrian. Eine neue Aufgabe.